Super broń TX-5000
Super broń TX-5000 – przygoda utworzona przez Maxis. Przygoda archetypowa naukowców. Obsada thumb|600px|Mapka przedstawiająca jeden ze sposobów na wypełnienie misji. Zielony kolor to akt I, ciemno brązowy - akt II, fioletowy - III, niebieski - IV, żółty - V, czarny - VI, różowy - VII. Kropki oznaczają miejsca, gdzie lepiej zatrzymać się, aby poczekać, aż droga się oczyści Historia W trakcie przygody, dowiemy się, że cywilizacja Bantuii'ego ma zamiar zniszczyć C'Serwoidów. Dlatego pozwala to twierdzić, że broń ostateczna, którą budują C'Serwoidzi, ma być użyta przeciwko cywilizacji Bantuii'ego. Z tego powodu musimy zniszczyć tę broń. Wiadomo, że w bazie C'Serwoidów uwięzieni są Opraści wraz z samym Bantuiim. Nie wiadomo jak się tam znaleźli, ale prawdopodobnie są oni zmuszani do prac (można to wywnioskować po wypowiedziach Oprastów). Okolica Baza badawcza C'Serwoidów otoczona jest górami. Z jednej ze stron jest jednak trochę wolnej przestrzeni. Strzegą jej jednak Roboty ochronne oraz wieżyczka. Baza badawcza ogrodzona jest murami, na które da się wlecieć. Są dość szerokie i posiadają niewielkie, płaskie platformy, po których możemy chodzić. W bazie znajdują się drogi, patrolowane przez żołnierzy C'Serwoidów. Kompelks podzielony jest na sektory. Możemy wyróżnić: *zamkniętą strefę, w której uwięzieni są Opraści, *zbrojownię, *super broń TX-5000. Zamknięta strefa ma udeptany grunt, otaczają ją mury. Znajdują się jednak też brama ze stalowych drutów oraz zielona brama, nie pozwalająca wyjść Oprastom. W zbrojowni oprócz budynków, licznych sprzeń oraz miotaczy, znajdziemy granaty oraz (później) apteczkę. Otoczona jest murami o odmiennym stylu niż te, otaczające bazę. Dostępu broni czerwona brama. Super broń TX-5000 to w rzeczywistości olbrzymi robot. Pod platformą, na której jest postawiony, znajduje się podziemne pomieszczenie. Jeżeli wpadniemy tam, wystarczy, że pójdziemy bliżej środka dołku, a przedostaniemy się z powrotem na powierzchnię dzięki krytemu teleportowi. Niestety czasami możemy teleportować się prosto pod nos agresywnego C'Serwoida. W bazie znajdują się także rośliny i zamurowane pomieszczenia. Jedno z nich jest otwarte i możemy tam wejść. Znajduje się tam apteczka. Akt I Cele W tym akcie musimy być ostrożni. Wielu graczy przegrywa właśnie tutaj. Naszym celem jest przedostanie się do bazy. Nie potrzebujemy do tego skoku ani szybowania, choć może okazać się to pomocne. Oto kilka wskazówek jak przedostać się do bazy: #Poczekaj, aż robot ochronny pojedzie. Najlepiej stać w miejscu. #Podążaj w lewo i nie zbliżaj się do murów bazy. ##Jeżeli robot zrobi nawrót, a my będziemy w połowie drogi, podejdźmy jak najdalej od murów bazy, najlepiej żeby miejsce to było szerokie. Poczekajmy aż robot przejedzie. #Podążaj w lewo, aż dojdziesz do wejścia. Wejdź na chodnik. Nie zwlekaj lepiej, aż robot powróci. #Przejdź chodnikiem do jego końca, możesz spokojnie spaść do bazy, nie ma tam C'Serwoidów. #I jesteś w bazie! Bantuii czeka tuż obok chodnika, z którego spadłeś (w celu porozmawiania z Bantuiim nie musisz wchodzić do strefy, w której przebywa, możesz porozmawiać przez płot). Uwaga! W przypadku, kiedy jednak robot nas trafi, zleca się paniczną ucieczkę najlepiej z użyciem sprintu. Ważne aby nie uciekać w prawą stronę z perspektywy miejsca startowego, ponieważ to, że uciekniemy przed drugim/trzecim ciosem robota nie będzie miało znaczenia, kiedy wpadniemy prosto w wieżyczkę obronną. Akt II Cele Teraz musimy wyłączyć pierwszy reaktor. Jest on widoczny od miejsca rozmowy, wystarczy obrócić kamerę. Możemy śmiało pójść za skrzynie obok skrzynki rozdzielczej (oczywiście z bezpieczniejszej strony). Teraz czekamy, aż teren będzie czysty od C'Serwoidów i badamy obiekt. Akt III Cele Teraz bardzo ważne jest to, aby od razu po wyłączeniu pierwszego reaktora udać się do nadziemnego chodnika. Lepiej nie zwlekać, bo po krótkim czasie C'Serwoidzi blokują swobodne przejście. Możemy śmiało iść nadziemnym chodnikiem, nie ma tam wrogów, są jedynie ukryci Opraści. Możemy po drodze dołączyć ich do naszej załogi. Po zejściu z chodnika drogę do skrzynki blokują nam dwie sterty skrzyń. Za pierwszą z nich (oczywiście od strony chodnika) możemy się schować. Zaleca się jednak czatowanie przy murze bazy oraz ostrożność podczas podchodzenia do skrzyń. Kiedy C'Serwoidów nie będzie w pobliżu szybko przechodzimy dalej. Schowanie się za drugą stertą skrzyń jest już bardzo ryzykowne. Uwaga! Musimy pamiętać, że teraz musimy poczekać, aż oddali się dwaóch (a nie jak w poprzednim akcie - jeden) patrolujących żołnierzy C'Serwoidów. Z tego powodu możemy rozłożyć sobie zadanie na raty i kiedy patrolujący oddalą się przebiec aż do skrzyń przy noclegowni i schowanie się za nimi oraz zachowanie odległości od innych C'Serwoidów. Teraz czekamy jeszcze raz, aż drugi patroluący odejdzie i badamy skrzynię. Akt IV Cele Przede wszystkim musimy bezpiecznie dotrzeć do Bantuii'ego. Najlepiej znowu podejść do kryjówki między murem, budynkiem, a skrzyniami, stojąc mniej więcej w środku tego trójkątu. Kiedy przejdzie pierwszy patrolujący przechodzimy do zbrojowni i chowamy się w jej wnętrzu. Kiedy drugi patrolujący odejdzie, przechodzimy już prosto do strefy, w której znajduje się Bantuii i rozmawiamy z nim. Akt V Cele Dowiadujemy się, że zasilanie zostało wyłączone oraz, że musimy zdobyć broń, żeby mieć czym zniszczyć TX-5000. Musimy przeprowadzić Oprastów do zbrojowni. Wbrew pozorom nie jest to takie trudne. Oprasty same będą iść do zbrojowni, więc my możemy się zająć sobą. Najlepiej iść z dala C'Serwoidów, a mijać ich wtedy, kiedy zaatakują Oprasty, droga jest na szczęście krótka. Musimy dojść do wnętrza zbrojowni. Akt VI Cele Mimo, że cel aktu brzmi groźnie, w tym akcie nie musimy nic robić. Możemy stać w bezpiecznej zbrojowni, a Oprasty same rozprawią się z C'Serwoidami oraz zniszczeniem TX-5000. Akt VII Cele Wracamy ze zbrojowni do strefy, gdzie uwięzieni byli Opraści. Na szczęście nie ma już C'Serwoidów, więc możemy iść prosto do Bantuii'ego. Rozmawiamy z nim. Zapowiada on, że jego cywilizacja będzie walczyć z C'Serwoidami. Po ukończeniu tego aktu, przygoda jest ukończona. Ciekawostki *Jeżeli obrócimy się na miejscu startowym i przedostaniemy się na szczyt góry, możemy odnaleźć Spofita. Kategoria:Dzieła Maxis Kategoria:Przygody